


Right Place, Right Time

by EmmyGracey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: After the fall of the Empire, the Skywalker twins have a solemn time of remembrance while visiting Coruscant, but Artoo has something he wants them to see before they leave the planet.





	

After the battle of Endor, the fall of the Empire, there was a time of peace. It was a most welcome change for Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker and his twin sister Princess Leia Organa both of whom now found themselves on the bustling planet of Coruscant, standing mere feet from the empty Jedi Temple.

The twins stared up in awe of the looming building, the only still and silent part of the entire planet. It was dark, eerie, somber, but they took a few more steps toward it.

Luke broke the lingering silence after another moment. “I can’t even begin to imagine what it was like. Thousands of Jedi of all ages, from all over the galaxy coming in and out of this sacred building every single day… and now I’m the only one.” His voice cracked slightly at the end.

Leia reached over to clasp her brother’s hand. “You may not always be the only one, Luke.” She smiled gently up at him.

He squeezed her hand as a silent ‘thank you’, afraid his voice would falter again. He quietly cleared his throat.

The pair went back to studying the building. They had no desire to go inside. It felt wrong to disturb it. They both knew what had happened in there, they both knew what their father did so long ago.

They each took a deep breath; Leia’s was a second after Luke’s, before they turned around as one to head back to their ship. Artoo and Threepio met them upon arrival.

“Ah! Master Luke, Princess Leia! Before we leave, Artoo wants you two to see something,” Threepio exclaimed.

Artoo beeped to further the point.

Luke and Leia looked at each other before nodding together in agreement.

“Okay, Artoo,” Luke consented. “Let’s go.”

Threepio translated Artoo’s coordinates to enter them into the ship’s computer and the group flew to their destination. Only Artoo knowing exactly where they were going. They eventually arrived at the veranda of an expansive apartment. Fully furnished, but obvious it had not been lived in in about twenty years.     

Luke and Leia stepped off their ship with the two droids in tow. The twins took notice of the spectacular view off the veranda right away. It was completely open, no windows, nothing but city as far as the eye could see. The Temple was as beautiful and majestic from a distance as it was up close. It stood proudly even though it was completely dead inside. They strayed a little further inside the apartment, drifting in different directions, taking in the decor.

“This furniture is beautiful,” Leia noted, “even with age. Almost regal. I wonder whose apartment this was.”

Luke gave a shrug, knowing as little as she did. Artoo let out a few melancholy beeps.

“Artoo says the apartment was owned by a Nabooian who served on the Galactic Senate before you were born.” Threepio explained.

Luke’s eyebrows raised in a ‘hmm’ gesture, understanding. “That would explain the furniture then.”

Artoo beeped again. Threepio translated, “her name was Padmé Naberrie Amidala. She was the queen of Naboo before being elected their senator.”

“Wow,” Leia began, “impressive. She must have been an amazing woman.”

Artoo let out the saddest sounding beep any of them had ever heard. Slow and quiet.

“Artoo says she was adored by her people, the senate, and your father… she was your mother.”

Both Luke and Leia’s heads shot up in rapt attention. Artoo projected a video message out in front of him. A shaky blue image standing up on the floor. The twins ran over from where they were exploring and knelt down in front of the figure just as the picture cleared. They both knew who it was going to be.

She appeared in an elaborate gown. The dark fabric draped over her like a waterfall. She had dark hair wrapped up into two familiar buns on each side of her head. Her eyes matched her hair, dark, and she looked at them both, unseeing.

“Leia,” Luke breathed, “you look just like her.”

Leia was quiet, stunned, “I do, don’t I? You must take your looks directly from our father.”

In the video, their mother took a step back, cleared her throat and began to speak, “Anakin.”

The twins moved a bit closer after her first word.

“Anakin, I hope this message finds you very well. I am sure you are meditating and preparing for your mission. I must admit I am surprised that Artoo was away from you long enough for me to be able to record this, but I’m glad. If possible, Artoo will show you this message when you are completely alone before you go to rescue Chancellor Palpatine.

“Just be safe, Ani, okay? I’d like to have you back in one piece. We know that doesn’t happen every time, but I really hope it does now. I have something to tell you once you’re home. Don’t worry, though. It’s a wonderful thing, I promise.

“Please tell Obi-Wan to be safe, as well. I will be waiting patiently for your return. I love you, Ani. Be safe.”

The video ended with a soft ‘click’, and then Padmé disappeared.

Luke and Leia were silent where they knelt. Unshed tears glistened in Leia’s eyes, while Luke’s rolled freely down his cheeks. Artoo let a series of beeps out at them.

“Your father never saw this message, he was never alone for Artoo to play it for him, but it did not matter, for he returned safely.”

Leia wiped delicately at her eyes. “Do you know what the ‘wonderful thing’ was, Artoo?”

Artoo responded.

“Artoo says it was you, princess. Well, both of you. The senator had just discovered that she was expecting.”

Luke and Leia looked at one another, their hand’s finding each other’s again.

“And our mother knew Obi-Wan, too?” Luke asked.

A beep. A translation.

“Yes, she did. Your mother and Master Kenobi were good friends. He was there when she gave birth to the two of you.”

The twins stared at the ground as they tried to process this new information.

“But why show us this now, Artoo? Why didn’t you ever show us this before?” Luke questioned, not unkindly.

Artoo let out a low hum.

“Artoo knew that your trip to Coruscant was originally just to see the Jedi Temple, but he wanted you two to see this place. To finally see your mother, and to see her in her old home, in a way. Any other place would have been the wrong place. Any other time would have been the wrong time.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing anything Star Wars related. I've had this idea in my head forever. I know Threepio's memory was erased at the end of III, but Artoo's memory was still intact, and that's how this came to be. I love the Skywalker family so much, it's actually ridiculous.


End file.
